


Player Two

by Trisa_Slyne



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resistance (Video Games)
Genre: Invisible Man - Freeform, Player Two, Poetry, Resident Evil 6, Resistance, poem, seriously though where do those player two people go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: I am the invisible helper who assists the main character on their mission. I am Player Two.





	Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: My husband and I play a lot of co-op games together. I’ve noticed that in most games, the second player is an important part of the plot… but occasionally, the second player is actually invisible during the cutscenes… almost as if that character did not exist at all. Thus this was born. Done for fun. I actually wrote and posted this on ff.n back in 2014 but decided to update and post it here just now.

_July 1951_

Nathan Hale is fearless, brave, and reckless.

His golden eyes betray him for what he is.

As we fight the chimera together, I feel our camaraderie building.

Until that is shattered by another’s presence

And I return to invisibility.

 

_June 2013_

Ada Wong is brimming with cheesy one-liners and bravado.

Nothing fazes her- nothing. Not the birth of her clone, nor the death of her clone.

Well… nothing except…

Leon.

Whenever he’s involved she seems almost…

Human.

The mask of sarcasm drops, just for an instance.

Her humanity shows its face again in the lab.

I would ask her more about herself, but

I don’t seem to exist outside of combat.

 

_Date: Infinity._

Me

I am ageless.

Here to assist the heroes

But invisible beyond that.

Unnecessary.

The annals of history

Will not record my deeds.

I am the invisible man.

I am Player Two.


End file.
